


Cavern's Secrets

by Riverthistle1643



Series: The Forgotten Journey - A Warrior Cats AU [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverthistle1643/pseuds/Riverthistle1643
Summary: As the clans face the challenges around the lake, one specific group is on the bridge of unfolding. A mysterious group, lost to the Warrior world, has their story to tell. Blind to the fact that their lives rest in the worlds of an ancient prophecy, four young souls are becoming more and more suspicious of the customs that they live by. Torn by whether they should listen to the voice of reason, of curiosity, or of ancient ancestors, these cats with seemingly different paths cross into each other's lives. They all have a bigger future than they could have ever imagined, and it's just a matter of time until they are set on to the right course.
Series: The Forgotten Journey - A Warrior Cats AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972543





	Cavern's Secrets

**Ashenbranch’s POV**

The full moon shone brightly over Fourtrees as cats from each of the five clans mingled under its light. By one of the massive tree roots, Ashenbranch, a young she-cat, crouched down. Her shimmering green eyes looked over the clearing, her mind racing like rabbits on the moor; for she knew better than any cat that this gathering was not going to be like any other any of these clans had experienced.

Every half-moon, the medicine cats from every clan gathered at the moonstone to share tongues with their ancestors. At the last half-moon gathering, Ashenbranch had been visited by her sister, Hollyhaze, who had died the last moon. The two sisters had shared a moment of warmth in seeing each other before Hollyhaze got down to business. The scene played itself again in Ashenbranch’s mind…

_ “It’s so great to see you again, my dear sister.” Hollyhaze breathed into Ashenbranch’s ear. The warming scent of her sister’s honeysuckle flooded Ashenbranchs nose, and she gave off a soft purr in response.  _ I’ve missed you so much, it's been so lonely without you;  _ Ashenbranch thought. The moment was quiet, yet peaceful. _

_ But it only lasted for a brief second more. _

_ Hollyhaze pulled back, her cloudy grey eyes staring deep into the green gaze of Ashenebranch. Her spiky grey fur flowed as a new, strong breeze picked up, and a shiver crawled along Ashenbranch’s spine. The sky darkened above them and as Ashenbranch looked around she could see shadowy figures creeping over the hillsides in mass groups. The setting became eerie, scary to the young medicine cat. She sank back onto her haunches, her pelt fluffing to twice its size, and her ears pinned back. Her surroundings didn’t feel like StarClan, or a dream, anymore. _

_ Hollyhaze had moved from her original spot in front of Ashenbranch and was now circling her slowly. The shadowy figures were closer now, form a circle around the two she-cats. A whispering chant started up, their words inaudible to the terrified Ashenbranch. Overwhelmed with the scene, the young medicine cat tucked her head down, her ears now flat against the soft green grass below, and let out a barely-audible whimper. She couldn’t take the tension, couldn’t understand what was happening. She felt trapped, threatened, and she hated it. _

_ But suddenly, everything stopped. The only sound left was light breathing right beside Ashenbranch’s ear, the warm breath comforting yet terrifying at the same time. _

_ “Chaos and destruction are foreseen. The clans must gather the Hare, the Owl, the Tiger, and the Pure Heart from the forest of the Raining Cavern to gain everlasting peace.” A voice whispered into Ashenbranch’s ear. Startled, Ashenbranch scrambled away. Her paws glided backward across the grass until the earth slipped from beneath her. The last thing she saw was dark figures surrounding Hollyhaze before she fell into nothingness. _

A shiver ran down Ashenbranch’s spine just at the thought of the vision. The haunting chants still rang in her nightmares, and the drop of her heart as she fell was a recurring feeling throughout any thought, dream, or vision since. She fluffed out her long grey fur, regaining focus of reality and leaving all the visionary thoughts behind.

Well, almost all of them.

After all of the medicine cats awoke during that half-moon gathering, they found out that each had had a similar dream, and received the same message. The leaders had met a few nights after to discuss the next moves for the clans. They came to one agreement: they each need to send a small group of skilled warriors from each of their clans to journey to find this Raining Cavern. And so, at this very gathering, each group would be announced and their journey would begin.

Although Ashenbranch respected Rainstar’s choice of warriors to represent ShadowClan, she was still on edge. They would have no contact with the cats that left, and if they never returned, if something bad happened to them, how would the clans ever reach everlasting peace? She knew the idea of the journey was the best any cat in the forest could think of, but she still won't be fully on board.

Mud-brown fur brushed next to Ashenbranch, making her flinch a bit as the newcomer sat next to her. After a few heartbeats, she was able to recognize the figure as Treeheart of RiverClan, one of her closest friends out of all the medicine cats. He suppressed a sigh as his gaze scanned out among the gathered clan cats. 

“Strange, isn’t it? This feels completely normal yet completely strange at the same time>” He whispered, his voice only audible to Ashenbranch. She gave a small nod of agreement.

“I just can’t believe this is happening. Sending away our clanmates to a place none of us have set paw in, it’s just a lot to take in.” She replied. The comforting touch of her companion’s tail on her shoulder let her know the same thought was in his head. Treeheart’s green gaze landed on Ashenbranch, the gleam of sympathy clear as a day.

“I still can’t bring myself to imagine how weird this is to you, having to go through that terrible dream, and watching in silence as both your littermates get ready to leave you, but you still have me.”

Ashenbranch opened her mouth to respond, but Wildstar’s yowl from the greatrock shut it immediately. Instead, she gave her friend a grateful lick on his ear and turned her full attention to the beginning of the gathering.

“Welcome, cats of all five clans, to this moon’s gathering!” The tortoiseshell she-cat gave a curt nod to the other leaders flanking her said and spoke again. “Let us begin”

A massive cream and tawny tom took a step up, standing next to Wildstar. Ashenbranch recognized him as Beechstar of WindClan. His amber gaze sparkled in the moonlight, and his medium-long fur flowing in the nightly breeze. 

“As all of you are aware, this gathering is unlike any other. Tonight, the three cats chosen from each clan will leave to start their journey.” He looked back at all the other leaders. “I assume you all carried out the duties we agreed upon the last time we met?” He asked.

Almost all in sync, the other four clan leaders nodded. Beechstar dipped his head in satisfaction and continued. “Then I will name the warriors from my clan who have been chosen.”

The large tom flicked his flowing tail, and soon three nimble shapes appeared at the bottom of the rock. Their heads we held high, their eyes never leaving their leader. Beechstar gave a quiet meow of welcome to his warriors before turning back to the rest of the cats.

“I have chosen Runningblizzard, Emberpelt, and Smallshade to represent WindClan in this journey”

The gathered clans raised their voices, chanting the names of the WindClan warriors. As moonlight finally hit their pelts, Ashenbranch started to recognize who they were and why they were chosen. 

Runningblizzard was the WindClan deputy; his long, flowing tabby pelt known by every forest cat. Emberpelt was a senior warrior, everyone thought she was going to be the next deputy until Runningblizzard was chosen. She’s known for her loyalty to what she believes was right. Smallshade was less known than his other two companions. Ashenbranch was pretty sure he was named a warrior only two moons ago.  _ Is it safe to have an inexperienced warrior go on this journey.?  _ She thought to herself.

Ashenbranch shook out her pelt. She knew she was in no place to criticize a clan leader's decision. Plus, she knew that Beechstar was wise and noble, and kind at heart. She just had to trust him, and the other leaders, to send the cats who would get the job done right. 

All leaders had gone up, introducing their selected three to the rest of the clans. In the end, Newtwhisker, Leopardfin, and SIlverthistle were sent from RiverClan, Squirrelpatch, Juniperheart, and Brackennose of ThunderClan, Frostpebble, Smokeytuft, and Springstep of SkyClan, and Suntail, Duskleap, and Bladeglaze of Ashenbranch’s beloved ShadowClan. All fifteen warriors now stood in a group at the bottom of the Great Rock, the moon’s light reflecting off of their pelts. Ashenbranch couldn’t bring herself to look at them, and her leaf gaze remained on her leader. Suntail was Ashenbranch’s brother, and although they weren’t as close as most littermates, she still cared deeply about him, and couldn’t stand to know that he was leaving.

The pale grey pelt of Rainstar now stood in the center of the Great Rock, his tail held high.

“So there you have it, the chosen warriors of the clans.” He dipped his head to the group of cats. “May StarClan watch over you, and guide you on their prophesied quest.” 

The rest of the leaders meowed a goodbye to their warriors, and the group started padding away from the gathered clans. Ashenbranch felt the warming touch of Treeheart’s muzzle on her shoulder as they left, and her gaze was black as the warriors left.

Her stomach was whirling. This didn’t feel right. They were sending their cats to their death, she knew it.  _ I know,  _ she thought as the silhouettes of the cats disappeared,  _ none of us will ever see these cats again. _

_Peace will_ **never** _come._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Riverthistle. I really hope this beginning section was able to draw you into my work-in-progress story and stay tuned to the real beginning of this journey. This series is my first ever AU posted to the internet so If you have any feedback as to what should happen once more chapters come out, I am open to suggestions.


End file.
